A Mother's Love
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: It wasn't easy for Valka to stay away those years. In fact, it broke her heart to be away from her family. But she would do anything to protect her precious son, even if it meant never seeing him again.


**AN: I've gotton hooked on HTTD and I've seen plenty of oneshots about Valka's perspective of the first meeting, but not many that explored why she stayed. So this is just my idea of why. Hope you like it!**

 _ **A Mother's Love**_

Valka remembered the day her son was born as the happiest day and her life. Though he had come early and the delivery had been painful, she only felt joy as she held him in her arms. What did it matter that he was smaller than normal, he was hers and she loved him with all her heart. Her little Hiccup.

There had been concern that her little Hiccup would not survive the night, but she had faith that he would pull through. As nights passed and Hiccuped to live on, Valka knew her little Hiccup was meant for great things. Stoick was proud of his son and would boast that he would grow up to be the greatest Viking in the history of Berk, but even he could not stop the whispers spreading in the village.

Many commented on Hiccup's small and weak stature, saying it was a sign he shouldn't be an heir. There were suggestions that he should be abandon as tradition suggested and wait for a more proper heir to be born. Valka hated those suggestions and repeatedly told Stoick they would not leave her child to die. Though Stoick agreed, Valka feared the day would come that he would give into the will of the people. She knew her little Hiccup's day were numbered and her love alone would not be enough to protect him.

Then came the fateful night she was taken by Cloudjumper. Though she was terrified at first and sad to leave her family, she also saw it as an opportunity to save her son. With her gone and presumed dead, Stoick would not let anything happen to Hiccup as an honor to her. Even in the likelihood he would remarried to have a more "suitable" heir, Hiccup would still be allowed to grow up and live his life. It broke her heart to stay away, but she would do anything to keep her son safe.

Years began to pass and Valka was happy amongst the dragons. She learned new things about them every day and would do all in her power to keep them safe. But no matter how happy she felt in saving a dragon from hunters, a part of her still longed for Berk. She missed her home, her loving husband, but mostly her precious little Hiccup. She would imagine him safe in her arms and running around with dragons. She would make him presents for his birthday and Snoggletag. She could never deliver them of course, but it brought her a sense of peace knowing she didn't forget her little Hiccup.

More years passed and it became easier and easier to have left Berk behind. Her memories of that life began to fade, even Stoick's memory began to lose its clarity. But she never forgot her little Hiccup. She longed to go back and be with him, but she would be labeled as a traitor by her village. Any good thoughts he had of her would be tarnished forever, so she never returned.

His fifteenth birthday was a trying time for her. He would be learning how to kill dragons at that age as was customary. She almost broke down and asked Cloudjumper to take her home, but she always backed out at the last moment. She couldn't bring herself to go and see her fears confirmed. To see her little Hiccup as vicious and bloodthirsty as the rest of her village. She much rather pretend that he followed in her footsteps and somehow see how wonderful dragons were.

As the years kept passing and human contact remained at a minimum, her fantasies would become more vivid. She imagines him grown up and taking after, slim but strong. She would imagine showing him the wonders of dragons and working side by side to keep him safe. She would sometimes even imagine him with a dragon partner of his own, but she could never quite figure out what dragon would suit him best. But all they were fantasies, nothing more, and her duty would always call her back to reality.

Then came the moment she could never have imagine in her wildest dreams. She was returning from a rescue mission when she spotted a dragon she didn't recognize. She had approached it out of curiosity and was surprised to find a rider. Her initial thought was Drago had somehow managed to enslave a dragon in such a fashion, but when the dragon and rider didn't attack right away when she made herself known, her anger turned to suspicious intrigue.

So she commanded for the dragon and rider to be brought to the nest. She was surprised when the dragon immediately fell after being separated from the rider, but she knew it would be fine and would still be brought to the nest. The rider shouted out her and, though she couldn't quite hear him over the wind, she did turn briefly to look at him. She couldn't make him out clearly through her mask at that angle, but she was surprised by how young he was.

It made her more curious about him and when she dropped him at the entrance of the nest, she made sure she had a good view of him. She was stunned to see him interact with the dragons that surrounded him. He didn't act out of hatred or greed, but with a cautious respect. He used fire to earn their trust and gave his own trust in return. Even more curious, she had the rider's dragon brought to him. The joy and love both of them showed at being reunited was astonishing.

 _Just who was this young man?_

She just had to know and had the dragons light their flames so she could see clearly and for a moment she froze. The young man before her looked almost identical to how she imagined her little Hiccup looking. But that was impossible. He would be back on Berk slaying dragons, not here riding one. She carefully approached, as if any sudden would shatter the illusion that her son stood before her.

Once she calmed down the dragon, she hesitantly reached out to him. Touching his face and hair to confirm that the young man was real and not one of her fantasies. And then she saw the scar on his chin and she knew. Somehow it really was her her son here and he had taken after her just liked she had always dreamed. His name had slipped from her lips, surprising him and she removed her mask to show who he was.

As they looked at each other, Valka's emotions raged within her and silenced her tongue. Her son was here, he seemed to love dragons like she did and she could share everything with him just liked she always s dreamed. She beckoned him to follow and headed off through the tunnels, unable to wait a moment longer to show this rider, her son, her little Hiccup, the wonders of her home. The wonder on his face when he entered the inner sanctuary filled Valka with joy and pride.

Her Hiccup was here at last with her. And as she watched the awe at seeing the Alpha she knew nothing would ever take them apart. He was finally home where he belonged.


End file.
